Une Année Pour Survivre
by Kamitsuko
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand un phénomène magique inconnu bouleverse l'ordre des choses et crée des failles temporelles faisant se retrouver à la même époque parents et futurs enfants dans les murs de Poudlard.


Bonjour ceci est ma première fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

**Titre**: Une Année pour Survivre

**Rating**: M, slash HPDM, lemon prévu.

**Spoilers**: I/II/III/IV/V.

**Résumé** : Que ce passe-t-il quand un phénomène magique inconnu bouleverse l'ordre des choses et crée des failles temporelles faisant se retrouver à la même époque parents et futurs enfants dans les murs de Poudlard. Que ces visiteurs vont révéler du futur ? Comment la cohabitation va-t-elle se passer ? Entre Espoir, Amour, Amitié, Désillusion, Peine et Doute cette aventure va entraîner nos héros dans une nouvelle aventure où des choix cornéliens s'imposeront à eux.

**Disclaimer**: tous les personnages, lieux cités sont la propriété de J., sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.

**Correctrice**: Laotong

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie avait toujours fait l'objet de nombreuses légendes, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres.

Les plus extraordinaires disaient qu'à l'instar de Salazar Serpentard les autres fondateurs auraient eux aussi créé leur propre chambre dans le château, chacune gardée par le symbole de leur maison. Une autre légende racontait même qu'au fin fond de l'école dormait un dragon, vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années.

Bien sur, la plupart des autres légendes étaient moins extraordinaires, et parlaient plutôt de salles étranges, par exemple une qui vous ferait marcher au plafond ou une autre qui abriterait une immense serre avec des fleurs toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, ou encore une salle qui ferait apparaître tout ce que vous voulez du moment que vous le souhaitiez assez fort.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui la plus insolite était celle qui disait que l'école pouvait faire disparaître ses élèves.

Évidement, comme Poudlard hébergeait des jeunes écoliers de 11 à 18 ans ces disparitions était souvent mise sur le compte d'une fugue, et comme la plupart des disparus revenaient sans aucun souvenir ou refusant d'en parler, personne n'avait cherché à en savoir plus.

De toutes façon ce genre d'événement n'avait plus eu lieu depuis des siècles.

Bien sur, certain scienticomages s'étaient intéressés au problème et avaient émis l'hypothèse que l'accumulation d'énergie magique dans les murs de Poudlard pouvait créer une surcharge qui au bout d'un certain temps serait expulsée, créant ainsi des brèches temporelles qui enverraient les élèves à d'autres époques, voir d'autres mondes.

Mais cette théorie avait été jugée stupide surtout qu'elle était partie d'un parallèle avec une énergie du monde moldu du nom « d'électricité». C'était Absurde, non ?

_Mais ce que les gens oublient souvent c'est que dans chaque légende il y a une part de vérité, surtout dans le monde magique._

HPDM- HPDM- HPDM- HPDM- HPDM- HPDM- HPDM- HPDM

Bien loin des ces préoccupations, Severus Snape, Maître des Potions renommé et professeur à Poudlard était au bord de la crise de nerf.

D'abord il avait fallu qu'il arrive en retard à cause de ce stupide prof de Duel, puis il s'était rendu compte qu'il lui manquait des queues de Salamandre pour la potion _Inersia_ qu'il voulait faire faire à ses élève de septième année, surtout qu'en plus il s'agissait des gryffondors et serpentards.

Et enfin un des ses stupides élèves avait trouvé le moyen de rater cette potion hyper simple (le fait qu'elle soit donnée aux étudiants de 4éme année de médicomagie n'ayant rien à voir avec la difficulté de la potion bien sur), formant des vapeurs soporifiques qui avait endormie le tiers de la classe avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose.

Donc il se retrouvait là avec ses élève sur les bras, et forcément pour arranger le tout il n'avait plus de _Réveille-tout_ puisque Pomfresh, cette très chère infirmière, avait jugé que lui mettre à disposition cette potion revenait à l'inciter à faire tester aux élèves les potions qu'ils rataient et qu'elle en avait marre de voir des élèves à l'infirmerie.

Mensonge bien sur ! Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si les élèves, qu'il désignait totalement, au hasard avaient tous raté leur potion.

- Miss Malfoy, une jeune fille blonde releva la tête du corps inanimé d'un de ces camarades de classe, aller chercher Madame Pomfresh s'il vous plait.

- Bien professeur ! répondit-elle, le dit professeur fronça les sourcil en avisant un pli suspect au niveau des lèvres de son élève, qui s'empressa de partir de la classe.

- Mr Weasley, Mr Cartwright amenez vos camarades devant mon bureau et plus vite que ça ! S'énerva le professeur. Un grand roux et un autre élève brun s'empressèrent de répondre à la demande du maître des potions.

Voir leur très cher professeur affublé d'une élève récalcitrante à le lâcher, malgré le fait qu'elle soit endormie, et l'observer dans ses vaines tentatives pour la décrocher était assez comique certes, mais ils n'étaient pas suicidaires.

En sortant de la salle la jeune fille se permit un sourire, voir le parrain de son père dans cet état était une scène incroyable, dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu prendre une photo, enfin si elle l'avait fait, fille du filleul ou pas, il l'aurait massacré.

En parlant de massacre elle n'était pas vraiment pressée de rejoindre l'infirmerie. Pompom allait encore faire une crise et une nouvelle dispute allait commencer entre les deux adultes, honnêtement ils agissaient parfois comme des gamins.

Misère elle sentait venir une nouvelle migraine rien qu'en y pensant, c'est dans ces moment là que son rôle de préfète en chef lui pesait, et là elle avait beau être à gryffondor, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir le courage de faire face à une infirmière en colère.

En même temps, Crabbe était vraiment un idiot pour avoir confondus les yeux de grenouille avec les yeux de triton, ça ne faisait tout de même pas la même taille !

_Toute à ses pensées la préfète ne vit pas l'éclair blanc qui envahissait le couloir et elle sombrât dans l'inconscient._


End file.
